Today's golfers are constantly seeking means for improving their game. One avenue for improvement that golfers are turning to is the adjustable, or customizable, golf club. Previously, the United States Golf Association (USGA) rules permitted golf clubs to be adjustable only with respect to the weight of the golf club. However, since 2008, the USGA has allowed golf clubs to be designed with adjustable features other than weight, such as lie, face angle, and/or length. As a result, golfers now have a number of options for customizing a golf club to fit their particular preferences.
One particular aspect of the game where many golfers seek improvement is distance. It is generally accepted that increasing the length of a golf club will result in increased distance due to the generation of greater club head speed at the point of impact. However, some golfers who wish to play increased length clubs find it more difficult to hit the golf ball with the same level of accuracy as standard length clubs. This decrease in accuracy may be due to substantial changes in the characteristics of the golf club, such as the golf club's center of gravity location and the golf club's moment of inertia.
There remains a need in the art for golf clubs that are capable of being adjusted in length that do not substantially alter the characteristics of the golf club, which may lead to a decrease in a golfer's accuracy.